Happy Birthday
by 1-800-Dante
Summary: Dante turns 21, but he's not in the mood to celebrate it. Can Makoto help change his mind? Dante/Makoto Minor mention of Lady/Vergil AU-ish


**Timeline: 3 years after Sailor Stars and somewhere Between DMC3 and DMC1. AU-ish. No, of course I don't own either series.**

* * *

><p>"So what are you doing today?"<p>

Dante looked up to see bright green eyes full of excitement and curiosity staring back at him. He took a bite of his pepperoni, bacon, and sausage pizza before speaking.

"Nothing."

"So you want to come over tonight?"

Dante took another bite. "Nope."

Makoto slightly frowned as her excitement turned into disappointment in an instant. Her disappointment was also evident in her voice.

"But you're turning twenty-one today. And you don't want to do**_ anything_** special?"

"To be honest," He spoke. "I really don't see what's the big deal of turning twenty-one is. It's just a regular day for me."

The tall brunette folded her arms. "But twenty-one is big deal. And you're just going to sit on your ass and wasted it."

"Yep." Dante answered before taking another bite.

"Not even to spend with me?"

"I can spend my time you with any day of the week. My birthday shouldn't be any special reason for what we already do anyway." Dante reasoned as he heard the sadness in her voice.

Makoto found herself frowning at his words. Sure, they did spend together, but lately her classes have been keeping her busy and his demon hunting jobs have increased in the last few months. So spending time with each other has been limited. She always viewed birthdays as special occasions to spend it with someone, especially since her lost her parents at a young age. Sometimes she did not know who was more stubborn, him or her. She slammed her palms flat on his desk.

"Birthdays come once a year and you're going to waste it away! The one day I don't have anything to do and you're just going to be indifferent about it."

Dante found himself frowning at the green eyed brunette in front of him.

"I already said that we can spend time together any day of the week. Why should it matter if I was turning twenty-one or thirty-one. I have plenty of other birthdays down the line anyway."

Makoto's frown soon turn into a glare as the moments went by. "Just because you have a long life span doesn't mean you still can't celebrate it. You only turn twenty-one once."

"I'm not the only one with a long life span." He countered with a glare of his own. "Besides you have _your _own twenty-first birthday to look forward to."

"That's less than two years away."

"You have plenty of time, then."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so persistent?"

Green glared into blue as the minutes passed. Soon the front door opened and closed, catching both of their attention. However neither of them dared to look away from each other to see who it was.

"Hey, you two." said a familiar voice.

Makoto turned around first to see the bi-colored eyed brunette devil hunter. "Hi, Lady." she greeted.

"Hi, Makoto." Lady greeted back. She turned her focus on the white haired half-demon sitting down.

"Happy birthday."

Dante scoffed. "Yeah, thanks."

Lady raised her eyebrow at his response. She looked at him for a quick moment before turning her to Makoto. She could feel the tension between them and it was getting heavier by the second.

"Okay... Did I interrupt something?"

"No." The both of them replied. Rather quickly at that.

'_Lovers' quarrel._' Lady immediately thought.

"Well, anyway. I have a birthday present for you." Lady said, turning her attention back to Dante.

"Really now?"

"A few demons have been running rampant in the next town over. Kidnapping, Murdering. The usual."

"Some birthday present."

"Only for you."

The blue eyed half- demon sighed. He got up from his usual, comfortable position and grabbed his red leather trench-coat off the coat rack. After equipping _Rebellion _and _Ebony and Ivory_, her turned to Lady.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready as you are."

He walked past Makoto and headed out with Lady. His hand gripped the doorknob, but he did not turn it yet. He turned around to the green eyed brunette and saw the quiet, sad look on her face, looking away from him.

"I'll call you later."

Makoto turn her gaze over to him. The sad look was still present in her eyes.

"Yeah..." she acknowledged.

Dante nodded and left with Lady. The two devil hunters went to the garage attached to his shop when Lady spoke up.

"Hey.. Did you two have a fight?"

"We had a **_disagreement_**." He quickly corrected.

Lady picked up her red and white motorcycle helmet. "On your birthday?"

Dante grabbed the keys his black Yamaha YZF-R6 from his pocket and got on.

"It was about my birthday." he said, reaching for his helmet.

Lady just raised her eyebrow.

"Makoto wanted to celebrate it and I didn't feel like it."

"But you're turning twenty-one today?"

Dante shot a glare at the shorter brunette. " Can't force someone to celebrate it they don't want to."

"You know you sound like your brother."

Dante's glare became harsher.

Lady just shrugged off his glare. "But yeah, you're right, though. But there's nothing wrong with her wanting to celebrate it with you, either."

"Let me guess. Did you and Vergil had the same argument."

Lady hopped on her motorcycle. "We came to an agreement."

It was Dante's turn to raised his brow and stared at his closest friend. He was taken by surprise by that. He knew that Vergil hated celebrating their birthday just as much as he did. That was one of few things the two had in common. The younger twin was curious to know what kind of an agreement that Vergil agreed to.

"That must be one hell of an agreement then." He concluded.

Lady looked at him for a moment. "Oh, you have no _**idea**._" she said, flashing a rare but small smile.

Dante caught the perversion hidden her smile and lost all of his curiosity.

"Nevermind. I don't want to know."

Lady chuckled slightly at his response. She put on her helmet and slid down the visor. "Come on." She revved up her motorcycle and led the way with the white haired male following her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile inside Devil May Cry, Makoto was the putting the pizza away when she heard the loud hums of two motorcycles come and go and fade into the distance.<p>

"There they go." She said to herself.

Moments of silence went achingly slow before she let out a long sigh. "Dante's right. I can't force him to celebrate if he doesn't want to."

The lyrics of 'Ai no senshi' resonated throughout the silent office. She digged into her pocket for her phone.

"Hey, Mina." Makoto answered.

"Hi, Mako-chan!" said the energetic blonde love goddess. "Tell the birthday boy I said 'Hi' and 'Happy birthday'.

"Yeah... I will when he get's back."

Minako had quieted herself down when she heard the sadness echo in her friend's voice.

"Hey, Makoto. What's wrong? Did something happen between you two?"

"Kinda." Makoto admitted to her friend. "I wanted to spend time with him, since it is his birthday. But he was indifferent about it."

"About his birthday?"

"Yeah. I mean he's twenty-one today, but I can't force him to celebrate it if he doesn't want to."

"But you still want to do something special from him, don't you?"

"A little, yeah." Makoto admitted.

Minako was silent for a few moments before she spoke up again. "Well, I think I might help you with that."

Makoto had a feeling that the blonde had one of her evil grins plastered on her face. To be honest, she did not know whether she could trust her friend to help her because of her antics. Specifically, the perverted ones. She felt rather suspicious of her words, but wanted to spend with Dante.

"Alright, Mina." she caved in."What do you have planned."

A mischievous sounding giggle escaped from the other end of the line. "Meet me at the corner of 10th and Union avenue in about a half-hour."

"Alright, see you there." with that Makoto hanged up her cell phone. She put the pizza in the fridge and left to go meet Minako.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you made me come here!" Makoto whispered in a harsh, yet embarrassed tone.<p>

Minako turn to face her tall brown- haired friend who had her head down in an attempt to hide the blush creeping on her face. She tilted to the side and blinked.

"You never been to Neko Yum Yum before?" She asked innocently.

Makoto glared at her friend at the blonde love goddess with her blush still present. She heard about Neko Yum Yum briefly from Minako herself, but eventually forgot about it.

Neko Yum Yum was a new store that opened up about five months ago. The contents inside were not for the young and innocent nor for the faint of heart. Lace, leather, latex, and silk of all colors filled the aisles and walls. From cute to classy to racy to the downright unthinkable were abound throughout the store.

"No, actually." Makoto answered back.

"Better late than never, right, Mako-chan." Minako said with a smile. She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her further inside the store.

Minako grabbed anything that she thought what would look good on the full- figured brunette. From corsets to garters, to bras and panties, to lace and silk. The more she dragged her through the seemlessly countless aisles, the more Makoto was loosening up and enjoy herself. She was already eying items she wanted to buy in the future. Although, she would not tell the blonde minx. Not yet at least. In the back of her mind, she wondered how Minako had all the money to buy this.

"Say, Minako..." Makoto said shifting lightly through what they picked out.

"Hm?" Minako answered back as she went through the different corsets hanging on the circular rack.

A pink blush had risen on the green eyes girl's face. "Do we really need all this?"

Minako picked up a red stretch satin corset with a lace up front and a rose embroidered bra attach to it. Her cerulean blue eyes twinkled for a moment before she walked over to Makoto and added to their collection.

"Yes, we do." The blonde girl answered, tapping on her the tall girl's arm. "These are for you after all."

Makoto blinked. "Come again?"

Mianko giggled. "Didn't you say you wanted to celebrate Dante's birthday..." she asked in a sly tone.

Makoto's cheeks started to burn. "Well... yeah... but..."

"But..."

The shade of red became darker. "I didn't think you meant birthday sex."

Minako giggled at her friend's innocence with this. "Aww, Makoto. I didn't take you for a prude like Ami."

"You know, damn well Mina, I'm not a prude."

Minako giggled once more as she remembered all their perverted jokes and conversation during high school up until Makoto started dating again. Oh how she teased the green eyed beauty for having feelings on the said male before they started dating.

"I know, I know. I thought you would have been **_set free _** from your virginal chains by now." Minako emphasized. "Especially with all those **_marks_** you had on your neck."

'_Ugh...'_ Makoto thought with her memories resurfacing. Dante had left plenty of those _**marks**_ on her neck because of his rough kisses. His marks would take days just to take a shade lighter. Her friends would tease her constantly about it. Of course, Dante did not help either ever since he found the sensitive spot on her neck and tease her about it. And then leave his mark on her, making the cycle continue.

"Damn him for leaving his marks on me." she muttered under her breath. She turned her attention back to the blonde girl in front of her.

"Anyway. Do I really need **_all_ **this?" she asked, changing the subject.

Minako gave a firm nod of confirmation. "Hell yeah. Variety is the spice of the sex life."

"You do realized that you said that kind of wrong."

"I know. But it's true in and out of the bedroom."

'_Well, she has a point...'_ Makoto agreed mentally.

"Besides if you want to celebrate it right? If you didn't, you wouldn't be here with me standing with bras and panties in her hands.

Minako did have a valid point. Makoto still wanted to celebrate his birthday. The both of them had been rather busy, so they could not see each other as much as the want to. And lately Makoto was feeling sexually frustrated as an unexpect result. Part of her did want to her intimate with Dante and his birthday would be the perfect day to do so. Too bad he did not want to be bothered with it. Maybe a little**_ persuasion_** would do the trick.

"You're right." She admitted honestly.

The blonde minx had a triumphant grin on her face as she heard her friend's words. "See? Was that so hard? Now's let's go pay for all this."

"But there's at least...$300 worth of lingerie we gathered."

The blonde minx continued to have her triumphant grin glued to her face. "Not even. There's a sale going on right now and I have a membership card, too. So it's at least going to be half of that."

"Why doesn't that surprise that you have a membership card." Makoto said in a sarcastic tone.

"I also know a couple of the workers here, too."

"That doesn't surprise me either."

Minako just smiled at her response. "C'mon. Let's go pay for these then I'll give some advice to really celebrate his birthday."

Makoto let out a nervous laugh.

The two nineteen-year-olds headed towards the back to where the cash registers were located. Once it was their turn, one of the cashiers had greeted them.

"Hey,Minako." said a female cashiers as the put the assorted lingerie on the counter. She had shoulder length bright red hair with black streaks and lavender colored eyes that contrasted to her red hair. "Wow! You're buying a lot stuff today, aren't you?"

"Oh, these aren't for me, Julie." The said girl explained. "These for my friend here, right Makoto."

Makoto just nodded in response.

A sly smile appeared on Julie's lips. "Ah. To spice up the playtime, I see."

Makoto gave a slow nod in agreement.

"Especially with this bad boy." Minako added by pulling out a red rose embroidered panty. That were crotchless. Yes, crotchless.

Makoto's face turned into a bright shade of red that mirrored Julie's hair color.

"W-When did you get those!" She stuttered out. Wearing lingerie was one thing, but crotchless panties!

"When you wasn't looking."Minako said casually, looking back to the green eyed brunette.

"Minako!"

Minako turned to Julie. "Won't these be a wonderful present she can wear for her boyfriend?"

Julie nodded as she began to scan the prices of the pieces of lingerie. "Oh, yes, I agree. Birthday sex is the greatest gift anyone can ask for."

Makoto sighed in defeat. There was no way to change the blonde's mind when it came to things like this. She was the Love Goddess after all. Or rather Sex Goddess.

"I'll wait up by the entrance." The brown haired girl said that went unheard to the Venus princess.

She walked through the aisles of lace, leather, latex, and silk. When did she felt so prudish all of a sudden? Usually Minako's antics did not surprise all that much. And she was sexually frustrated as well. So why did she felt shy all of a sudden?

She stopped in her tracks. '_I guess maybe now that I admitted that I do want to get intimate with him. So I guess I'm shock how close that this will actually happen. Besides I think he's sexually frustrated, too.'_

A smile had creeped up onto her lips at her thoughts. She felt ready. In her heart, she knew she was ready. Not to mention excited as well. Her smile grew wider. Yeah, her perverted side was started to emerge.

She was about to continue on her way to the exit when she was a sign that caught her eyes. 'Toys.' It read in pink simple, cursive lettering. Makoto let out a small laugh.

"Well this _**is **_a lingerie store."

Without even realizing it, she headed to the toy section. Her curiosity let her mind wander on what kinds of toys there were. Of course, it did not help either with her hentai side beginning to intermingle with her curiosity.

When she arrived, Makoto could not believe the different types of sex toys that were on display. Dildos, vibrators, clit stimulators, strap-ons, butt plugs, etc. There was a whole alphabet worth of sex toys based on the types alone! The brand names were a different story altogether.

"Ami would have a heart attack is she saw all this stuff." she said, slightly amused.

Actually, she was kind of impressed by the sheer number of toys alone, but intimidated at the same time. Just then, she heard a familiar giggle coming from behind her. She turned to see Minako with three black bags worth of lingerie. Her lingerie. She sported a sly grin.

"Aw, Makoto. You don't need anything of these. You already have a real one to play around with."

The heat began to rise once again in Makoto's face. She had countless thoughts of seeing Dante below the belt, even before they got together.

"Mina!"

Minako burst out laughing. "Sorry! Sorry! But it's true, though."

"Mina!"

Minako's laughter had died down. "Sorry, Mako-chan."

She handed on of the bags to Makoto and grabbed her free hand. "Come on! Let's get you ready for the birthday surprise."

* * *

><p>A black velvety color had consumed the sky as a bare-footed Makoto sat on top of Dante's office desk. She arched her back to stretch with her arms high above her head. A soft sigh escaped her when her arms fell when she finished.<p>

"I hope he comes back soon." she muttered softly. "I don't want to wait all night waiting for him."

A white buttoned shirt with a couple of the buttons opened just enough for a tease, covered up her upper half. It stopped just underneath her waist, making her already short skirt seem shorter. The light blue skirt could give her sailor skirt a run for its money on how short it was. The panties she was wearing would not help the situation either.

_'But Minako, I thank you anyway. I'll repay you back.'_

Makoto laid her back on top of the desk. "I don't how long I can hold out like this." She said referring to her sexual frustration.

She wanted this night to happen. Her mind began to wander to her perverted side. Her body ached for his touches, his kisses. More so than ever. She wanted her passion and her love to consume her. Her mind, her body, and her heart craved for it. She was tired of her frustration and she knew he was, too. She licked her lips softly. Tonight was definitely going to happen.

The loud hum of a motorcycle had reached her eyes. Makoto sat up in an instant.

'_Finally, he's back. Took him long enough.'_ she thought as heard the loud hum become lower and lower.

"Let the games begin." Makoto said to herself.

The doorknob twisted and the white haired male entered, slamming the door behind him.

A small smile graced her pink lips as Makoto heard him swore under her breath. '_He's frustrated. This is going to better than I thought.'_

"Hey, there." she greeted.

Dante looked up to see Makoto sitting on top of his desk. She was swinging her bare feet lightly in mid-air with coy smile on her lips. Her body was leaning forward with her palms resting on the edges, teasing him with her cleavage. And she had plenty for to him to see.

"Hey yourself. I thought you went home."

"I got bored.

"So you came here?"

"Why not?"

Dante sighed. "As much I would like for you to stay, but go home."

The swinging stopped and Makoto pouted. "You don't want me to stay...?"

"I already said that I don't feel like celebrating anything."

Makoto made a sigh. She pushed her body back with her palms supporting her. She swung her right leg over her left leg. "That's too bad."

Dante almost did a double take when he caught of glimpse underneath her skirt. '_Did i just...'_ He shook his head lightly.

"Yeah, that is too bad."

Her greens eyes watched him take off his red leather trench-coat. She jumped off his desk and went to the other side. In the corner of her eye she saw him throw his trench-coat on one of his couches by the stairs. He walked past her and sat behind his desk. He propped his left leg on his desk. Before he could his other leg put up, she put her right foot on his crotch started rubbing against.

"Is that so..." Makoto said with a coy smile on her lips.

Her foot rub against his crotch sent a jolt through the half-demon. Her foot rubs were slow, soft, sensual. He tried his best to ignore the pleasurable torture that the green eyed brunette was currently giving him by sending a glare at her direction. He wanted no more than to get this day over with. Was turning 21 that big of a deal?

"Makoto..."Dante let out a low growl because her foot rubs did not stop. "I said-"

His threat went unfinished as his blue eyes wandered down to between her legs.

To confirm what he saw before earlier, Makoto _**was**_ wearing crotchless panties, red ones at that. Her pussy lips were taunting him. Seeing them reminded him, all too well, how much pent up sexual energy he had. Her foot rubbing against him were not helping him either. Without even realizing it, he was moving forward.

Makoto saw him lean forward and quickly place her hand between her legs with her fingers gripping the edge of his desk. Her smile turned into a small smirk.

He glared at her again and leaned back in his chair, since he got denied. "Tch."

"You only turn twenty-one once. I just want to celebrate it with you."

Dante looked up to see to the caring,sincere look he has seen plenty of times before. '_Damn it._' He thought in frustration because her slow, pleasurable foot rubs to his crotch still did not stop. Actually they were a little more forceful.

"Besides you can use _**something**_," Makoto applied more force to her foot rubbing, sending another jolt through his body. "For all that frustration you have."

He could not take it anymore. "That's it."

The green eyed female grinned at him. She made an abrupt stop to her rubs and hopped off his desk. She went to the door leading to his bedroom.

"That's if you can catch her." She said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before heading upstairs to his bedroom.

He, soon, followed after her. When he went inside his room, the white haired male was immediately pushed against the wall with an all too familiar lips pressed against his.

They were kissing hard and deep, each fighting over dominance. His hands began to wander all over the brunette's body, pulling her closer to him. Makoto moaned into his mouth at his familiar touches.

Feeling her relax against him, Dante broke off their kiss and reversed their roles, with Makoto's back against the wall. Their lips met at the same time, both showing an equal amount of passion. He slipped his tongue inside, gaining full dominance. Makoto's hands wandered up his rock hard bare abs and chest to around his neck, deepening their kiss. His kisses soon led down to her neck, each one hotter than the last. She let out a soft moan the moment his mouth came in contact with her sensitive spot and sucked hard.

"This needs to go."

He made quick movements down her shirt and threw to the side. His blue eyes fell down to the red lace bra that binded her large breast. He was more than eager to see the rest of her.

'_Nice._' He mentally approved. He told her plenty of times that red looked good on her. It made her eyes stand out more.

"You like?"

"I like."

The sly, seductive smile returned to Makoto's lips. "Good."

She pushed him forward to his bed with his back landing first. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, resuming where they left off. Their kiss was more passionate than the last. Makoto moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands on her hips, caressing them in soft, light touches.

Makoto's hand was pressed firmly against his chest. her hand started traveling downward until she reached his pants.

Dante broke off first. "Makoto.."

She shook her head, knowing what he might say.

"I want this to be enjoyable for the both of us." The green eyed brunette said honestly. "Since this is our first together."

That was true, especially on Makoto's part. Every time they wanted to get intimate, something **_always_** came up. Nevermind the sexual frustration that was plaguing the both of them.

"Besides... I, um, always wanted to try this." Makoto admitted with a pink blush.

"Well, then you won't be disappointed then." Dante said his familiar smirk.

She kissed him lightly. "Idiot."

Her trail of kisses were soft, but each were hotter than the last. He groan in appreciation. He did not expect it but he welcomed it. Her trail of kisses stopped as she reached his jeans. In a matter of seconds, the belt went flying across the room and undid his jeans. They were soon discarded. Her hands went on the rim of his black boxers,but did not pull them down yet. She was nervous, she knew that, but she wanted this night to continue. And the feeling was mutual.

Makoto closed her eyes for a quick moment then re-opened them to pull the down. Her eyes immediately fell on the young man's member. There he was in all his glory. It was think, long, and everything she imagined him to be.

The color in her cheeks became red. '_God damn... __No wonder he's such a damn show-off.'_

"Like what you see?"

She looked up to him with another one of smirks. "What?"

"You were staring pretty hard at it."

The blush on her face had turned a shade darker. "Get over yourself, devil boy."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

He was right and she knew that. She going to see more of him after tonight.

The coy smile had returned on her face. "I know."

Makoto placed her hands on his member, wrapping her fingers around his thickness. She, then, started stroking him. Dante groaned as her soft, delicate hands started going up and down his length. Her grip was firm, but soft as she continued to go up and down.

"Makoto..."

Her hand felt extremely good again his skin. He wondered from time to time how it feel like having her hand on his cock, even before they started dating. Besides, he was tired of using his own hands.

Makoto continued her up and down motion before giving the head an experimental lick. She licked the head a few more times. Dante let himself relax, trusting what she going to proceed with. She closed her eyes as her lips wrapped around the entire swelling head and started to suck.

"Damn..." He grunted out as he felt her mouth opened a little wider, accepting more of his throbbing form.

Makoto swirled her tongue around in circles, tasting him, before continuing to suck on him. Her hands began to speed up to the pace of her stroking him as she sucked.

"Fuck..." he grunted out again. "Harder..."

She pulled on his slightly erected cock, stroking it harder. Her brown ponytail was bouncing behind her as she bobbed her hard up and down in a rhythmic pattern.

Dante let out a appreciative groan. From her stroking, to her licking, to her sucking. Everything that the brown haired girl was doing felt all too good for him.

Makoto looked up to see saw the look of pleasure on his face. She, then, went to lick up and down his length. She swirled her tongue around the swelling tip with more force with her hand pumping faster and harder, feeling it rise and harden more. It gave her satisfaction knowing she could do this to him. She decided to play with him some more. She slowly licked upward to the head before she flicked her tongue over it, just as slowly.

"Ah, fuck.." the half-demon breathed out as she went on with her slow torture. He threw his head back a little.

Makoto had a mischievous glint in her green orbs. '_Time to take this even further._'

She lowered her mouth and began sucking on his balls. She used her free hand and started to rub against it while her other hand was still stroking on his member.

"Holy shit..."

Makoto began to suck harder while her right hand pumped up and down his semi-hard cock. Her tongue swirled circles around it with her left hand rubbing against it harder.

Dante clenched his bed sheets with one of his hands while the other went through her brown hair. It all felt too good for him. Makoto was doing wonders on him.

'_If she keeps this up, I'm definitely going to end up cumming all over her._'

She pulled herself free a moment. She switched hands and started to servicing his neglected side. In no time, her mouth started sucking hard with her right hand grabbing it. Her left hand was stroking his cock harder and faster. She could literally feel twitch and pulsate in her hand as he grew bigger.

"Mako..." He was beyond hard. Each link, suck, and stroke, sent the half-demon a wave pleasure.

Makoto continued stroking him until he had a complete and full, hard erection.

"Mako.." He started to warn, clenched his sheets tighter.

Makoto ignored his warning and pulled herself free and wrapped her lips again on his full throbbing erection. Her head bobbed back and forth, opening her mouth wider.

'_Damn. Is she trying to get all of me._'

She wrapped her right hand around his member and stroked the rest of him with more force, for making up what she could not get inside her mouth.

The pleasure that she was giving him was becoming too intense for the blue eyed male. It was only a matter of time he was sent over the edge. Her sucking and stroking became too much for him.

"Ah, shit! Makoto!" Dante shouted, throwing his head back as released his hot, sticky, white loops of cum in the brunette's mouth.

Makoto had stopped her sucking and her stroking and sat still. He slowly pulled himself out of her mouth, breathing hard. He looked down on her. He reached down to touch her shoulder.

"Makoto...?"

Makoto's eyes were closed. She still had his cum in her mouth. Not wanted to be rude towards him, she lifted her head and swallowed it.

"Mako? Did you just swallowed it?"

Makoto re-opened her eyes. She looked up to Dante feeling embarrassed. She let go of his now softening cock.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Mad? I'm not mad. I'm just surprised you swallowed it."

Makoto still felt embarrassed.

He pulled her up towards him and gave her a quick kiss. "Guess I have to return the favor, don't I?

She smiled down at him. "I guess you do."

He grinned at her and captured her lips within his. They kissed for a few moments before he layed her down on his bed. He made another trail of kisses down her neck making the brunette sigh against his touch.

"This has to go."

He undid her red lace bra and threw it to the side. His eyes immediately fell on her delicious looking mounds. '_Damn, they're bigger than I realized, but I'm not complaining.'_ And he certainly was not.

The white haired male placed his hands on her breasts and started to rub and caress them.

"Oh.." the green eyed girl softly moaned. His hands felt so good against her skin. His grip was firm, but they felt soft and gentle as he rubbed against her breasts, lightly playing her slowly budding nipples. He lowered his mouth to her right nipple and started to suck on it.

"Mmm..." Makoto moaned, enjoying his teases.

Dante circled his tongue around the pink flesh. He literally felt her nipple harden against his assaults he made with his tongue. He used his other hand and started rubbing the neglected breast. Both his tongue action and his hand doubled the sensations for her. There was a enjoyment for him as well. Her moans had encouraged him to suck harder and keep on pleasuring her. He pulled his mouth free from her nipple and went downward, kissing her exposed flesh. He stopped at the edge of her light blue mini skirt. He unbuttoned her skirt and pulled them off. His eyes automatically went to her red crotchless panties.

"Who should I thank for making you this." Dante said, gazing up with a smirk.

"Who do you think?" Makoto replied with her own smirk.

"Remind me to thank her when we see her."

"Sure thing."

He pulled the last article of clothing off of her. He stood still for a minute to just stare at the goddess below him. Makoto was absolutely beautiful. He was glad that she was his and no one else's.

"I'm happy."

He looked up to her eyes. "Hm?"

Makoto felt the heat rising to her face. "I'm happy that I met you."

"Me too." Dante said honestly. He leaned down and kissed her once more. Makoto responded back with her own. Her tongue danced with his. His hands wandered all over her body, feeling every inch of her shapely, curvy figure and soft skin. The sensations caused his lower half to be aroused. He was definitely going to need her later, but not without having some fun first.

He parted away from her and placed himself down at her entrance. He wasted no time in spreading her long legs wide open. Makoto watched curiously and excitedly what the half-demon has in-store for her.

Slowly and carefully, he spread apart her pussy lips. His blue eyes stared hungrily at the pink flesh staring back at him. He slipped his finger gently inside. Dante put a smile on his face, enjoying the heat radiating around his finger. He started in a slow pace, moving his finger in and out.

"Ah!' She cried out in surprise.

"Like that?" He asked, still moving his finger in and out of her.

"Mmm.. yes.." Makoto admitted.

"Good."

He eased another finger into her wet warmth. His fingers began to find a harder pace. The green eyed girl let out another moan as he thrusted them in and out.

Makoto closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his digits inside her. "Mmm.. yes... that..."

Dante added another finger into her warmth and slammed them in and out. He felt the wetness surrounding his fingers.

"You're getting wetter." He told her. "But my fingers aren't cutting it."

To her disappointment, he removed his fingers only to use his tongue as a replacement.

"Oh, shit..." Makoto spoke, squeezing her eyes tighter.

He licked her her pink folds, lightly, up and down. He did this a few times before he carefully slipping his tongue into her womanhood.

"Oh.. god..." she breathed out as she felt her knees shake a little bit. She clenched on his bed sheets as she felt his tongue slipping in and out of her at a faster pace. He went back to tease her folds again, going up and down, in a soft and sensual motion. Her moans encouraged him to continue on to tease along her pink folds, only for her to moan louder when he slipped his tongue back inside her womanhood at a much harder pace.

"Mmm..." the brunette clenched the sheets tighter.

'_Like that, huh? Time to turn this up a notch.'_

Dante went towards the young woman's clit and gave it a nice, hard, deep suck. Makoto felt a wave of pleasure hit her, making her knees jerk.

"Oh, fuck!"

He grabbed her thighs and spread them farther apart, pressing his face deeper. He flicked, licked, and sucked on her clit. His teasing ranged back and forth from slow to fast and back to slow. He swirled his tongue in circles around her twitching clit. She was growing wetter and wetter by the minute.

'_Damn, she tastes so fucking good.'_

And she certainly did. He had a feeling that she would taste so sweet. She tasted even sweeter even than he imagined.

"Oh, god! Don't stop!"

He definitely wanted to her hear more of her cries. He pulled free from her.

"Mako, you ready to cum for me?" Dante asked. Then he took her clit back in his mouth and gave another hard suck.

Makoto felt the heat rising from the pit of her stomach. Her toes were scrunched up and here hands were tugging tightly on the sheets. She knew it was only a matter of time before the pleasure took hold of her.

'_Come on, baby. I know you can cum for me.'_

He lightly nibbled on her swelling clit. He knew this would make her cum for pleasure became too intense for her to handle.

"Ah, _**fuck**_! Dante!" Makoto shouted out his name, her knees jerking violently. Hot liquids shot out from her womanhood.

'_I'm not done yet._'

He teased her pink flesh, tasting the liquids dripping from her. She was the most absolute sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He lifted himself from her wet entrance. He licked his lips.

"You have _**no **_idea how _**good**_ you taste."

Makoto blushed at his words. "I..bet..." she replied between breaths. Her wandered down to his member. His cock was standing at a full, complete erection once again. It was clear to her how much he was turned on, thanks to all that mouth action.

'_God damn...'_

His blue eyes connected with hers. "There's only one thing that can cure this." He said referring to his current state. He positioned himself near wet opening.

"You ready?"

Makoto felt nervous and it was understandable. She gazed up at him. In her heart, she knew wanted. She gave a nod of confirmation.

"More than ever."

Dante entered the head of his member inside her, slowly and carefully. He was met with a tight, hot, wetness upon entering. Makoto moaned out at the sudden contact of his swollen tip penetrating her.

"Oh, fuck..."the couple cried out at the same time.

The blue eyed male sat there for a moment, allowing himself to get used to the feeling of penetrating her, teasing his manhood all the while. He put his hands on her hips and started out with slow thrusting movements, knowing this was her first time. Even though, he wanted to just pound her hard and deep on his bed right then and there.

"You feel so fucking good right now."

Makoto flinched slightly as his manhood went deeper. '_He's bigger than I first realized._'

Dante felt her pussy tighten that much more around him. He lowered his mouth to her ear. "Try to relax, okay."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

Their lips met in passion once again. Their tongues were wrestling for dominance. Makoto moaned into his mouth as she allowed herself to relax the longer they kissed. The pleasure she was receiving from his slow, gentle thrusts were turning her on even more. She broke the kiss first. Her breathing was heavy. Her green eyes were intense with her desire and passion.

"Move."

"Now that's what I want to hear."

His thrusts became harder within her. Makoto threw her head and let out a loud moan. She could not believe how incredible it all felt.

"Fuck!"

He took that as cue and started increasing his speed. The brunette wrapped her legs around his waist, which only served to pull him that much deeper. The hot wetness dancing around his cock made him groan in pleasure,out of appreciation of her move.

"Dante..." Makoto called out his name.

He grinned down at her. He wanted to her call out his name even before they became a couple. He was glad that it her and no one else. He sat up and slammed his member in and out of her, grabbing hold of her hips. The intense thrusts cause her breasts to shake and bounce with each motion. The half-demon was mesmerized by them. He leaned down and sucked on her swollen nipple.

"Oh.. God.. yes.." Makoto moaned out, approving his actions.

From his pounding to his sucking, there was so much pleasure going on for the young brunette. It would not be much longer now.

"Dante..."

"Makoto..."

"I'm so close..."

Dante didn't need any more words after that. He pounded his hardened member to the absolute brim and pumped in and out of her, hard and deep. He took her of her lips once again. The green eyed brunette threw her arms around his neck, with her nails digging in to his back. Her legs shook violently.

"Dante!" Makoto screamed, throwing her head back. Her pussy twitched and spasmed uncontrollably.

"I'm cumming!"

The sensations he felt from her made his cock to twitched and spasm as well.

"Me too." He growled out.

In that instant, a gush of her liquids smothered around his cock and his own hot, sticky, loops of white filled her completely. The couple rode out together until the orgasm came to an end. She gave him a quick kiss before he pulled himself out of her. He went on his back and she crawled next to him. The sound of their heavy breathing filled the bedroom.

"Best birthday present. Ever." Dante said once he allowed himself to catch his breath.

Makoto reached up and pressed her lips against his. "Happy birthday." she congratulated, breaking the kiss first.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Thanks."

"For everything?" She coaxed.

"For everything."

Makoto let out a mischievous giggle. "Are you so sure you want to thank me so soon?"

"Hm?"

"Because I'm _**not**_ exactly done yet."

"Is that an invitation for round two?" He said with his familiar smirk.

"You bet it is. But this time..."

Makoto said up on top of him, straddling his hips. Her eyes smiling with a lustful and passionate look.

"I'm on top."

Dante pulled her down by her arm and kissed her. Makoto responded back just as passionately.

If only December fifth(1) would come by fast enough.

* * *

><p>This lemon oneshot gave me a new record! It surpassed my longest chapter to my story <strong>Devil May Cry: A Devil's AwakeningAn Angel's Cry**. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was a very different experience. I do, however, planned to write more lemons for those two in the future.

On with the numbers:

1) December 5th is Makoto Kino's birthday for all who don't know.


End file.
